The Count
The Count is a vampire who is attempting to resurrect the ancient Lord Malachi from his tomb underneath the cathedral. To do this, he must sacrifice the protagonists relatives, specifically Rebecca and the protagonist, to feed their souls to empower the ancient evil which lies beneath. Information Location: Main Castle, Cathedral Appearance: Huge, bald vampire lord with flowing black cape for a body. Looks exactly like the classic count Orlok. Attack Damage: 25 -37 - 38 Speed: Speed of light Health: Special Repelled by Crucifix: No Hits to Kill: Special Description As the game's penultimate boss, the Count is pretty tough. The Count flies through the air very quickly, and he hits pretty hard too. If you don't have the speed potion, you're going to have to do a lot of running to stay out of his grasp. Even with the speed potion, you need to be constantly moving to avoid him. Avoiding the Count is made more difficult by the fact that you can't stun him by shooting him. This is because the Count is totally immune to all your weapons. Nothing you have will phase him. His only weakness is sacriface his soul in first rays of the morning Sun. To sacriface him you must turn all three levers on and bring him on pentagram. BE CAREFUL. It will kill you on contact if step on the pentagram! After that you must kill Lord Malachi. Strategy There are three switches in the room that you need to flip to kill him. One switch is on the side of a pillar at the South end of the room, near the entry door. One switch is on the side of a pillar at the North end of the room, near the alter with your sister Rebecca. Flipping these two switches will open up lens in the ceiling and cause two beams of light to enter the large orb at the center of the room. Only after you've flipped these two switches can you flip the third switch on the side of a pillar at the East end of the room. This switch opens the orb and creates a beam of concentrated sunlight running from the ceiling down to the floor. While running around flipping the switches, don't bother turning around to look at the Count. This will only slow you down. Just keep running away from the Count and moving in a circle around the room until you've managed to flip all three switches and activate the beam of light. Then, just position the beam between yourself and the Count, and he'll eventually run right into it. Be sure not to step into the beam yourself, it is fatal to you as well. Once you get the hang of it, you should be able to beat him fairly quickly and without much hassle. But the game isn't over yet. Step into the hole in the floor left created by the Count's demise for the final battle with Lord Malachi. Notes There's a large health kit behind the alter with your sister Rebecca if you need healing anytime during or after the fight. Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:James´s enemies Category:Vampires